User blog:MichaelDiaz101/The Prep Revolt: Part 2 of 4
The accompanying weeks since our failed assault on the Tenements were tepid, and awkward. Halloween passed and our annual get together for Halloween was met mostly with silence. Everyone arrived but the spirit, and the fun and closeness we once held was fractured. Still Derby went on with the night's festivities, ignoring the watchful gaze of Tad. Who sat with a bated anger for his clique leader. Instead of the smug look he usually held it was one of defiance and anger for Derby. I sat next to Parker at our large banquet table and the conversations were minimal. I must tell you that I even felt uncomfortable. I hoped that maybe Derby would loosen his shoulders and begin idle conversation with us, but he sat in his chair, at the end of the table and stared at his food, making nay an attempt to address any of us. When the evening was over Tad walked off with Chad, and Justin, leaving the rest of us with the capacity to question what may happen next. After they had disembarked from the party Derby changed into his evening bathrobe and began to order servants to pass out wine. "Now here's to the real party," he invoked, letting out a telltale sigh of relief, which of course made me a little mad being that even though Tad, Justin, and Chad were still outraged about the previous few weeks they were still a part of our group. While they mingled in the center of the complex I drifted off to a corner of the common area and kept primarily to myself. Staring intently at the paintings lathering the walls. It wasn't the paintings I was interested in really, it was more the lives that those coveted individuals held, and the complexity of my own existence. I didn't notice that Derby had bustled his way over until I heard a stern voice mumble something. I glanced over to see him standing there, studying me as I studied them. "That was my great grandfather." Derby said, pointing at the portrait that I was staring at. "He helped establish Bullworth in 1892, battling harsh winters, violent natives, and even long tales of myths that would pertain even to our day." He trailed on. "Interesting," I said, casually. Trying not to show that his presence had made me uncomfortable. "I must ask, why the sudden infatuation with this painting?" He asked, I stared at it for a time. His long, cristened blond hair, perched on a tree stump, a medallion clutched firmly within his right hand. "I just thought it was cool." I lied, the real reason was because I wanted to get away from you and your drama. I don't agree with Tad but your antics following are just as unecessary as his were. He stared at me, his deep, blue eyes studying me. They almost dug into my soul and it felt like they were stripping my thoughts from me. "Does this have anything to do with Tad?" He asked, almost as if he were reading my mind with his glistening eyes reading me like a teleprompeter. I stifled on my reply. "Uh, no.." "If you are taking his side on the matter may I suggest that you extricate the premises." He stated, before returning to the envoy of party goer's. It wasn't exactly that but either way I began to trudge towards the door. I walked out and felt the cold breeze swell over me. The following week after Halloween was no better, I was sitting with Parker in the common area of the Boys' Dorm when word was passed via text that Tad and his band of 'rebels' were further exhiled from the group. Parker received the text shortly after I did. We both stared at each other, his eyes empty and lacking poise. "Is this true?" He asked, his voice had struggled to push the words from his mouth. "I think so," was all I could say in my shocked state. Going to bed that night brought me no peace, the bed itself shook under my constant tossing and turning. I turned towards the ceiling, then to the wall, and back and forth. Sweat was furrowing on my brow as the heat built up and I had conceived a migraine. With the autonomy of our clique in tatters where do we go? The day after Derby requested our presence in Harrington House, we arrived after Lunch and stood in the common area, everyone of us stiffened by our collective nerves. Derby hadn't arrived yet. I looked at Lindsay and she was battling against the tears building up within her. Before I could step over to her Derby's feet were heard walking down the stairs, hands clasped behind his back. A look of mere disappointment, but not much else, lining his face. "So I requested you because I must inquire to the notion that Tad has made a move to stand against us." He paused, his eyes moving from everyone of us, and then back to the center. "If any of you take any matters of agreeing with that filth you may join him. You aren't welcome. We are pure, and we do not see ourselves to indulge in the act of disobedience." He said, sternly. I felt uneasy, the heat welling inside my head, finally he dismissed us, all except for me. "Malcolm, I am apt to discuss something with you." We were both the only two still remaining in the common area. He instructed me to sit, to which I took up his request and ambled over to the sofa, which of course I struggled to sit upright, but did so to provide a content form in the eyes of my leader. "So I understand you feel," he paused, gambling for the word of choice. "disheveled at the revelations of this severing." "And you don't?" I meant more as a question, then fumbled sarcasm. "I do, but once in awhile we must detach the leach from our arm and grow stronger, they fed on our blood. They are weak," his teeth gristled. "Impure." Sitting there at that time I felt as if I may double over and puke, but I managed to prevent it and just give an assured nod instead. He continued on with his assessment. "I must know that there will be no failures on your part. That you will stick true to our guidelines and take up arms to quell this uprising." Again there were no words that I could manage to even reply with, so I nodded again, I felt my adams apple suck deepper into me as I managed a gulp. "You may go." He dismissed, before turning his back on me sharply and looking into the fireplace. I hustled to my feet and left immediately. Category:Blog posts